1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for providing energy to tissue and, more particularly, to electromagnetic radiation delivery procedures utilizing ablation probes and methods of monitoring an ablation procedure using electrodes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Treatment of certain diseases requires destruction of malignant tumors. Electromagnetic radiation can be used to heat and destroy tumor cells. Treatment may involve inserting ablation probes into tissues where cancerous tumors have been identified. Once the probes are positioned, electromagnetic energy is passed through the probes into surrounding tissue.
In the treatment of diseases such as cancer, certain types of cancer cells have been found to denature at elevated temperatures that are slightly lower than temperatures normally injurious to healthy cells. Known treatment methods, such as hyperthermia therapy, use electromagnetic radiation to heat diseased cells to temperatures above 41° C. while maintaining adjacent healthy cells below the temperature at which irreversible cell destruction occurs. These methods involve applying electromagnetic radiation to heat, ablate and/or coagulate tissue. Microwave energy is sometimes utilized to perform these methods. Other procedures utilizing electromagnetic radiation to heat tissue also include coagulation, cutting and/or ablation of tissue.
Electrosurgical devices utilizing electromagnetic radiation have been developed for a variety of uses and applications. A number of devices are available that can be used to provide high bursts of energy for short periods of time to achieve cutting and coagulative effects on various tissues. There are a number of different types of instruments that can be used to perform ablation procedures. Typically, microwave instruments for use in ablation procedures include a microwave generator, which functions as an energy source, and a microwave surgical instrument having an antenna assembly for directing the energy to the target tissue. The microwave generator and surgical instrument are typically operatively coupled by a cable assembly having a plurality of conductors for transmitting microwave energy from the generator to the instrument, and for communicating control, feedback and identification signals between the instrument and the generator.
Microwave energy is typically applied via antenna assemblies that can penetrate tissue. Several types of antenna assemblies are known, such as monopole and dipole antenna assemblies. In monopole and dipole antenna assemblies, microwave energy generally radiates perpendicularly away from the axis of the conductor. A monopole antenna assembly includes a single, elongated conductor that transmits microwave energy. A typical dipole antenna assembly has two elongated conductors, which are linearly aligned and positioned end-to-end relative to one another with an electrical insulator placed therebetween. Each conductor may be about ¼ of the length of a wavelength of the microwave energy, making the aggregate length of the two conductors about ½ of the wavelength of the supplied microwave energy. During certain procedures, it can be difficult to assess the extent to which the microwave energy radiates into the surrounding tissue, making it difficult to determine the area or volume of surrounding tissue that will be or is ablated.
During operation, microwave antenna assemblies radiate microwave fields that, when the antenna assembly is used properly, are used therapeutically. However, when a microwave antenna assembly is not used properly, the radiated microwave fields may pose a hazard to both the patient and the user of the antenna assembly. Improper use of an antenna assembly, for example, may include insufficient insertion depth of the shaft of the antenna assembly into tissue. In this scenario, if the antenna assembly is not inserted to the minimum depth required for proper operation, microwave fields may undesirably propagate along the shaft toward the user.